Penance
by DigiDragon
Summary: This is an A/U fic. There are no digidestined, only Digimon. Gatomon is a deprived Digimon after the defeat of Myotismon. One day a digimon named Patamon appears, how will their fates intervine and what will happen to them along the way? (Pata/Gato)


Title: Penance  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: May 10 - May13  
  
Summary: Gatomon was left alone after the defeat of Myotismon and is despised by everyone. A digimon named Patamon helps her out through everything.  
  
Note: This is an A/U fic. There are no digidestined in this fic, just Digimon.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
*****  
  
It had been another long and tiring day for a digimon named Gatomon. Her life had changed a lot since the past few months. She was now wearing rags when she could have been having clothes of glory and victory. She couldn't believe how her life changed by one Digimon.  
  
*Past*  
  
She was just a young Salamon when she started her journey. In the little village where she lived there was not much to do. She played with her friends everyday. She heard stories of great warriors and beautiful Digimon. Her mother, said that a Digimon was able to love and reproduce if they were with anodther Digimon. Her mother had asked for many male digimon to come and try to win her hand in marrige, but none of them ever successded.  
  
Soon she started to become bored of her simple life and went on an adventure. She carried a golden ring that she wore across her neck. She met some new friends and some allies, but not one Digimon.   
  
One day she was being attacked by an evil Digimon named Phantomon. Her "Puppy Howling" attack was just not enough to beat him because he was an ultimate while she was a rookie. She was knocked unconsis by it's sythe. While she was falling she heard cries of battle. Some of them were from Phantomon, while the other one was from somewhere she had never known before. The unknown cries were shouting "Crimson Lightning," or "Grizzly Wing," that was all she heard before she fell.  
  
When she awoke she noticed that she was on a soft, fluffy bed. There was a red sheet cover above her and there were beautiful drapes on the windows. Their were beautifully made pictures all over the place. 'This could be a castle,' she thought excitedly.  
  
A Digimon entered the room he was very tall. He was wearing a blue coat, with a long, dark black cape behind him, touching the floor as he walked. On his face their was a small red mask that covered his eyes. He told her that his name was Myotismon, and he had saved her. He explained that he was a king (of the undead) and he had been hunting when he had saw her being attacked by a Phantomon. He had let her stay in his castle for as long as she wanted.  
  
Over her period of time, she grew stronger, faster, and more intelligent. She even digivolved into her champion form. Myotismon soon grew more and more greedy every day, he wanted Gatomon to pay for her stay here. Having no money at all, she served him as a warrior.  
  
But his reign did not last, a tribe of Digimon, led by someone named Angemon, had stormed the castle and attacked them. Myotismon was dueling with Angemon and in the end, Angemon was the victor. His tribe had captured the other Digimon, and took them to their camps. Gatomon, however, had escaped and now was treated cruelly by everyone for her past life.  
  
*End of Past*  
  
"You think everything is for free, get out you mangy cat," yelled a woman. Both woman and men had cast out Gatomon, not even wanting to go near her. Some nights she was starving because she had no food.  
  
She neared a small resturant for Digimon, upon entering, all the Digimon hid in fear for their lives. The manager, (Digitanomon) had kicked her out because he did not want to scare the customers. Cursing under her breath, she left.  
  
She lied on the cold, dirty floor which she had been lying for her life after the end of Myotismon. She starts to be furious as the dirt on the floor starts to cover her skin, on the side, baby Digimon are laughing at her. With a quick growl, they ran away crying.  
  
She started to fell another body next to her. Thinking that it was another of the baby Digimon, she growls while the figure just laughs, "Why are you on the floor?" he asked.  
  
"I have no where else to go, why do you ask?" she said coldly.  
  
"You don't have to be angry," it said. "No Digimon has any reason to live life as a regret. It is the end of Myotismon, you should be celebrating," said the figure cheerfully. "By the way my name is Patamon."  
  
"My name is Gatomon," she said. "I have no reason to celebrate, I don't even have a friend to be with, not today, or anyday." Gatomon stated.  
  
"Well why don't you come with me?" he invited. "You don't have to be on the floor."  
  
"Fine I will come with you, but I am not going to enjoy it."  
  
"You have a fine sense of humor," smirked Patamon. "Lets go down to the river you need a bath anyway."  
  
"Ha Ha!"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Patamon and Gatomon reached the river. Even though Gatomon wasn't having an enjoyable time, she still had a sudden urge to be with him. She slowly dipped into the water and the dirt started to come out of her fur. When she was done, Patamon looked amazed at how she looked. She had bright fur that was practically shining in his eyes.  
  
"Did you have a nice time?" Patamon said while looking at her body.  
  
"Don't even think about it you pervert," shouted Gatomon.   
  
Patamon just laughed at Gatomon's remark. He id not know much about her, so he decided to ask her some questions, "Gatomon."  
  
"Yes," replied Gatomon cheerfully.  
  
"Have you been in this village long, I don't think I have ever seen your kind before."  
  
"Well..." stamered Gatomon. She didn't want Patamon to hate her if she told him that she worked for Myotismon so she decided to lie, "I was just born."  
  
"Don't tell me a lie," said Patamon. He had a sixth sense to know when people were lying or they were telling lies. "Tell me the truth."  
  
"I worked for Myotismon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, you probably hate me now, don't you?" she said while a tear fell out of her eye.  
  
"No, I don't hate you, I never can," said Patamon as he wiped the tear of her eye and comforted her. "People can change, if a person truly wants a new life and they change they can recieve it."  
  
"Your the only one who thinks that. Everyone hates me."  
  
"There are good souls in the world Gatomon. You can stay with me till we find you a home."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Right now, you look hungry, so lets go get something to eat. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said while following him.  
  
Patamon had took her and he took her to the nearest town. Gatomon got uneasy glances wherever she looked from the other Digimon, but she didn't mind. She was to intrested in Patamon anyways. They reached a food bar across the street and when Patamon and Gatomon entered the door, everyone stopped and started at them.  
  
"Patamon, what are you doing?" cried Agumon. "Stay away from her, she works for Myotismon."  
  
Agumon was a small, orange dinasour Digimon. He was also in the battle with Myotismon and saw Gatomon escaped. When he told Patamon what he saw, he said not to mind with it.  
  
"Easy guys," assured Patamon. "She is not evil, she has changed."  
  
"You better be sure about that, because if she even tries to make a move, I'll."  
  
"You could use some target practice anyways," smirked Gatomon.  
  
"You shouldn't talk," shouted Agumon.  
  
"Why shouldn't I," spat Gatomon as she was no face to face with Agumon.  
  
"Calm down you two," said Gabumon as he stood in the middle of the two Digimon. "If Patamon says she is alright, then she is."  
  
Gabumon was a sea Digimon who had a horn sticking out of his head. He and Patamon were very close. He had took care of Patamon since he was in his baby form. He was sort of a big brother to him.  
  
Soon after the fight had ended, Patamon and Gatomon had left. Now that the other Digimon knew that she wasn't evil anymore, they decided to leave her alone and not treating her like a criminal. Patamon guided her to a lake, where they could see the moon. For a second, Gatomon thought that she had seen the moon smile at her. She didn't know how to explain it.  
  
"Patamon," Gatomon started. "I have to admit to you, ever since I met you, I have started to feel strange."  
  
"I know, I have also started to feel strange." added Patamon.  
  
"Is it good or bad?"  
  
"I am not sure."  
  
Their thoughts were inturpted when someone had shouted, "Shadow Scythe!" The huge sythe had almost destroyed the two, but Patamon pushed Gatomon out of the way and he had took the full extent of the attack. "Patamon!" screamed Gatomon as she saw him get injured.  
  
Gatomon turned her face to see who had attacked her. She gasped at who she saw was there. "You...." she whispered to herself. The person who had attacked her was infact, Phantomon. The same one who had attacked her when she was a Salamon.  
  
"Nice to see you again," laughed Phantomon. "Are you angry for what I did to your little friend?"  
  
"He was the only person who I cared for, and you almost destroyed him."  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Last time you were saved by Myotismon, there is no one who can help you now."  
  
"Your wrong," said Patamon as he barly got up, he was still injured by Phantomon's attack. "I have to digivolve, Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" The orange Digimon started to grow and wings started to come out of his back. He wore a helmet on his head and a he had a staff in his hand.  
  
"You think a champion can beat me?" laughed Phantomon.  
  
"Lets just find out, shall we? Hand of Fate!"  
  
Phantomon easily flew out of the way to avoid the attack. "Shadow Scythe!" he shouted as he tried to strike Angemon again but knocked down his staff.  
  
Gatomon was watching from below seeing the two fight in mid-air frustrated her. She was a champion and yet she wasn't able to do anything. Her thoughts were inturpted when she had heard a scream from Angemon. "Angemon!" she cried out as he fell to the floor. Phantomon desended above him, laughing. He held up his scythe, Gatomon knew what he was going to do, he was going to kill him.  
  
She couldn't let that happen to him. He had done a lot for her and she never repayed her debts. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. Her body started to glow a weird pink light. Phantomon put down his sythe and stared at her, watching her every move. She felt a sensation that she never had before. She shouted the following words: Gatomon digivolve to Angemwomon!" She started to grow and sprout wings like Patamon had done. Gloves and boots covered her hands and feet and a helmet covered her white, pale face. Purple ribbons started to cover her body and edged on her back. In her hand, was a bow and some arrows. After digivolving, she turned to face Phantomon, he now wasn't above Angemon because he was startled by her digivolved form.  
  
"Gatomon?" muttered Angemon as he saw her. She was now like him, an angel. She looked so beautiful in his eyes her wings stretched out like wildfire and her body was very slender and fragile. Then he turned around and saw Phantomon, who looked like he was ready to attack. He tried to get up and protect her, but she came to him first and said, "I will take care of him."  
  
"Oh really, Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon shouted.  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" shouted Angewomon as she created a forcefield, protecting both of them. Phantomon's eyes started to grow big as he started to wonder how a female (no offence) was able to stop his attack. "It is time to end this. Celestail Arrow!" out of her bow came a large, golden arrow. She realesed the string and the arrow was realesed, it struck Phantomon straight through the chest. He screamed out, and then, his body started to discombulate. After the battle, Angewomon was proud for Phantomon's defeat. Her thoughts made her remember about Angemon and she quickly went to her fallen angel. "Are you alright Angemon?" she asked.  
  
Angemon got up after hearing the angelic voice of his dreams, he opened his eyes and started at Angemon for a good time. Seeing her would not be something that he would wish to stop. After hearing her question he replied, "I am just fine Gatomon.... or should I say, Angewomon?" he said, making her blush.  
  
"I am glad that you are alright, if anything would have happened to you..." she was silenced by Angemon's hand touching her face. His hand was soft and warm, it was nothing like she had ever felt before in her life.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if anything did happen to me, it's you who I am worried about," he said putting his head on the same angle as hers. "Angewomon, I have to tell you this now, you can say yes or no."  
  
"What are you saying Angemon?" she asked worried.  
  
"I can't hide it anymore, I love you."  
  
"I love you two Angemon," she agreed.  
  
The two, after they had fully realesed their emotions, kissed each other with passion. There lips both dueled countless times. After five minutes of kissing, the stopped, from a lack of oxygen. Angewomon rested her head on Angemon shoulder while he put his arm around her. Together, they both started at the sunset, never wanting to end this moment.  
  
The End.  
****  
  
Don't worry I will write a sequel to this. Child of the Angels.  
  
  
This a contest for those who can draw. I thought of this contest when  
I got an email telling me what they think the Digimon Empress looks like and that inspired me. Anyone can draw for this story or any other of mine. Freedom of Thought (is that right?) is what I believe in so you can show me when you read my stories what does it look like in your head. All the winners who send in pictures can play a part in my stories. And, (if you are an author) I will put you up on my favorite authors list.  
  
There is date that this is due is in three months this contest ends you just keep em' coming. 


End file.
